Hanging By A Moment
by Chase Me
Summary: ScarXHavoc,RoyXHavoc. After having one hell of a day, Havoc accidently runs into Scar. When Scar offers for Havoc to tag along...Havoc does the unimaginable...


Disclaimer: I don't own them, only the past that I created for Havoc. If I did own them…you'd know…

Warnings: This is my craziest fic so far, without a doubt. It'll eventually be yaoi, as usual from me…and for the moment with this pairing you don't have to worry about any lemons…it's a bit early doncha think?

* * *

**Chapter One: Desperate For Changing**

It was pouring, and that was all Jean Havoc wanted to care about. His cigarette had gone out some time before then, and the rain had acted more like an acid on the rest of it. Needless to say he was without his precious nicotine, which really wasn't good considering the circumstances. He really was not in the best of moods after what had happened earlier that day.

_**:Flashback:**_

_"Colonel…I…" Havoc's voice was quiet as he stared to the floor. Before Havoc, at his desk…sat Roy Mustang, his eyes colddespite the confession that the Second Lieutenant had just given him._

_"Get back to work, Havoc." His tome of voice had visibly made the other man flinch, yet as usual he nodded with a small salute. Havoc couldn't look him in the eye, and to avoid having to do so, he turned on his heal and left. Behind him, as he closed the door, Mustang covered his face with a gloved hand…and sighed._

_**:End Flashback:**_

"Dammit…" He muttered, cursing both himself and the rain. He had told the Colonel how he felt, and it didn't even seem to faze him! As Havoc stomped his way down the street in the rain all he could do was mentally kick himself continuously. "You stupid idiot!" he yelled, not caring if he got any strange looks by anybody else that may have been on the streets. "Stupid, stupid…_stupid_!" What on earth had he been thinking? Of course the Colonel had no interest with the likes of him! Nobody else really seemed to, so why the hell would Mustang of all people? His confession to him was without a doubt the _stupidest_ thing he had ever done. "Augh! Today can't possibly get any worse!" As Havoc turned the corner, he suddenly wished he had never said those words. The moment he was fully around the corner, he bumped right into Scar. At the contact, both of them immediately took a few steps back. They stared at each other briefly before Havoc snapped a glare at him. "Scar." He growled. Before him the Ishballan was unmoved, and calm. There was no reason to worry with just one of Mustang's dogs before him.

"It's you…" he said simply as he finally remembered when it was he had seen the other's face before. They stood like that for a moment, the rain being the only noise between them- until it finally clicked to Havoc that he was actually standing in front of Scar. That made him take a small step back, and he immediately dropped his glare aswell. He had only one gun on him…he knew damn well that wasn't going to be enough to get him anywhere. There was no way he would be able to fight for his life, especially in the rain. As if Scar had been reading the thoughts straight from his head, he spoke. "You needn't worry…State Alchemists are my prey…" the other nodded,

"Yeah, I know…you've said it before…" but there were other soldiers that he'd also killed, that was something Havoc had to remind himself.

"Why aren't you calling for others?" Scar had found it odd; whenever he bumped into anybody in the military they always made such a ruckus.

"It wouldn't matter if I did…you'd be gone or I'd be dead before anybody even got here…" Havoc knew he what he said was true, and spoke it that way. His body tensed a bit as the other moved…but it was only to lean against the building that the two were standing by. Havoc was then able to relax a bit, which meant that it was easier for him to speak his mind. "They say that you judge people by their sins…"

"I carry out my God's will…" Ah, how many times had he said that? Was the other man going to start in on him about how his actions were actually against his God, like all the others had?

"Does that make you some kind of an angel?" Havoc asked curiously. Scar hadn't seen such an odd question coming,

"No." he said it simply. But the question still bothered him for some reason, "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Heh…I'm actually not too sure…" Havoc admitted quietly.

"Hmmm…" Scar closed his eyes for a moment before pushing off the wall and turning his back to the one he was sure was no threat. "Go home, solider…" he started to walk away, until he felt a tug on his jacket. "What now?"

"Wait…" Havoc asked quietly, then dropped his hand back to his side.

"What is it that you think that I can give you?"

"Company..." Havoc said honestly, his voice almost hopeful. If Scar truly had no intention of killing him…what would be so bad if they held a conversation? Other than the fact that he happened to be the most wanted person in all of Central at the time…Havoc didn't really see a problem with it. Well...as long as nobody spotted them, anyway. His thoughts on how to explain to the others were interrupted, as Scar gave somewhat of a sigh and turned to face him.

"Well perhaps on the day when you are done serving the military you will come and find me…" Havoc was taken back.

"What…why would I…?"

"You don't want to be alone, yes?" Havoc nodded, still wondering as to where the Ishballan was getting at. "Well then, it's just as it sounds…"

"So…you are saying that…when I'm done with all of it, I can just tag along with you?" He couldn't believe it as the other nodded lightly to his question. This **was** Scar standing before him right? His day had driven him **that** insane…ok maybe it did. He had been in the military for a few years…and what did he have to show for it, really? Sure, he had made friends, friends that he was sure he was going to miss…but where were they now? Probably laughing over his failure. The moment that Mustang's face popped into his mind, Jean Havoc had made his decision. Quickly, he took of his jacket, and tossed it to the ground. To him, his rank of Second Lieutenant…hit the mud with it. After looking at it for a brief moment, he turned back to Scar. "So…where to?"

* * *

Havoc noticed right off: something was different. 

Usually when he woke up he was freezing cold under a large pile of blankets. But he wasn't cold…he was extremely warm…

Usually when he woke up his head was under a pillow to drown out all of the noises coming from the streets outside his apartment. But...there was no sound and his head wasn't under a pillow, but rather leaning on a very large one. He also made note that he had something pulled to his chest, a fabric of some kind. It too was giving him warmth and Havoc did not want to move. His entire body was warm, even his head. But that was just because there seemed to be somebody breathing on it.

Wait a minute…

* * *

Well that is the first chapter...yay! Kinda..I dunno. I've been feeling kinda 'bleh' lately, and you can probably tell with my writing today... 

Anyway...the more reviews I get, the more I will consider continuing this. I know it's kinda...odd...but...

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
